A Love Bound in The Underground - Undertale
by dersitePrince
Summary: It seems that at first, nothing can go wrong for Chara in The Underground, but those things start to change as she gets closer to her stepbrother and become a bit more than that. A new skeleton has also moved in mysteriously, and Chara is suspicious about him. Will everything work out? Will I ever learn how to write summaries properly? Find out here. Triggers in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Just so you know, this is** ** _not_** **my first story. I actually wrote a couple Legend of Zelda oneshots on Miiverse. My username for that is Hero A, btw. Anyways, this is a Chasriel (Chara x Asriel) fic. If you don't like that ship, leave now or forever hold your peace. Please R &R, mostly about Chara's internal battles, and when the second chapter comes, I'm gonna make a fool of myself on the internet, as if I hadn't already. ;D**

Chapter One: The New Awakening

Well, what more is there to say, other than 'here we begin?'

That night was a cold one. Most are in The Underground, but tonight was _especially_ cold. When I complained aloud, he merely scoffed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. The temperature is fine."

With that, I finally had enough of the cold. I crawled over into his bed. He was so warm. Then agian, he does have fur to keep him warm, and he was hogging it all to himself!

How selfish. He had excess body heat. Enough to warm a homeless family for an entire year! And he kept it to himself!

"Ch-Chara... Wha-What are you doing?!" he questioned.

I merely replied with, "Keeping warm. What does it look like?"

"I-I-I..." he stuttered. "There's really no stopping you is there? You just do whatever you want to whenever you want to, don't you."

That second sentence wasn't a question. I remained silent. In fact, it was an awkward silence that passed over us fo several minutes.

Oh my! It appears I've started my story without properly introducing myself or anyone else. I'm Chara. The "he" I'm talking about is my stepbrother, Asriel Dreemur, but I've always felt _closer_ to him than that. Anyways, back to the story.

The silence was broken for mere moments when Asriel chuckled at my reaction, knowing I had nothing clever to say back. After the silence returned, it wasn't long until we both slipped into the world of dreams, not to return until morning.

Unfortunately for me, I forgot that Toriel always wakes us up in the morning. Toriel is Asriel's mother, and my stepmother. It happens every morning, I can't believe I forgot. Given that, when she wokes up, both me and Asriel were overly embarrassed. I more so than him, mor than likely.

Toriel merely chuckled and mentioned that "we looked cute," and moved on. Asriel decided we should go out and to explore the place that I came here from a bit more. I just think it was an excuse to get me alone, personally.

Since this is true, it was my chance to tease Asriel. But before I could get down to it,

"Chara, what were you thinking last night?" Asriel asked.

And I was caught off guard. I quickly regained my senses, though, and answered him quickly,

"I was thinking that it was pretty freaking cold last night."

I stressed every word to get my point across. Seemingly, that would've kept him quiet, but he had one more question on his mind,

"Are sure that's the _only_ reason?" He asked. A bit too seductively for my liking.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Um... I've started typing this and I'm looking at how late this is. So if this happens to be late, I apologize, I am a hooman. I nedz teh slep. In all seriousness, I had a long day yesterday(?) and I was(?) really tired. So, if this is late, please excuse me.** **Also, I said this chapter, I would make a fool of myself... yeah, that.s not until chapter five (I don't even know my own story. :P) and I'm changing it anyways. All criticism is good criticism, because it is critique. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Encounter

Well, after breakfast that morning (which for some obscure reason Toriel thinks pie is a viable breakfast food) we both finished our chores quickly and we had the rest of the day to do what we wanted.

I suggested we go into Snowdin and window shop just to annoy the shopkeepers.

Asriel, however, wanted to go out and take pictures. This has really become the norm since Toriel got him a camera for his last birthday. I feel like his newfound hobby was just an excuse to stare at me. I checked his camera roll, and eighty percent of the pictures are of me.

So, I came up with a plan to get what we both wanted. We agreed that we'd go do what he wanted for an hour, and then we'd go make troub- I mean, window shop in Snowdin. At the time, this wait wouldn't have been as life changing as it is today.

I imagine at the point that I would share this with anyone, I'd be long dead. Yet here we are, revealing my biggest secret.

I have strange powers. Very strange powers. I can mess with timelines, reset them, start them u again, and many more things with relative ease. Now, I would make some kind of joke about an idiot author who made part of this up so he could make a story coincidence with ease, but given I am the writer in much of this case, I won't.

So, Asriel went on and on for what seemed like _way_ longer than an hour. Maybe it's just that I found it _way_ too boring to be worth an hours time. He obviously got some off-guard photos of me just for blackmailing purposes, but I don't see who I know that he knows that he could show them to in order for the blackmailing to be effective.

So, skipping forward until after that whole spiel, he _finally_ got bored of photos and we could get to Snowdin. But, after maybe fifteen minutes of being there, reality started to get distorted. Or at least, as I see reality. When I asked Asriel about it, he told me I was crazy and went back to being distracted by the tiniest of things. As time went on, things got stranger and stranger. Finally, there was a big flash of light, and reality returned to normal... Except it didn't.

Even though things were back to normal in terms of visible perception of reality, there was something strange. A short, plump skeleton was standing in the middle of Snowdin. Obviously, probably being tired form exerin- I mean being randomly swept into Snowdin for some strange reason, he fell to his knees.

I turned around to make sure Asriel didn't get into trouble and went back to focusing my vision on the skeleton. He seemed fairly normal. I slowly approached, staying quiet to make sure he didn't notice me, and right as I was about to tap his shoulder, he stood up. Initially, I threw my hand back and waited for him to finish stretching. Why did he need to? He didn't even have muscles!

And right as I was about to tap his shoulder, without turning around, he said to me, "What is it, kid?"

 **Alright, so slightly more descriptive chapter than normal, as I was able to use my grandma's laptop for some of it. I also couldn't be bothered to change the authors note at the top. First off, SORRY for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I actually only used part of the original chapter I had in my phone. This, therefore, is a HEAVILY edited version of the original chapter two I had set up. Second off, I will probably mostly upload oneshots from now on, at least until summer break. I am involved too heavily in school to be bale to upload whatever I want whenever I say I will. So the schedule just doesn't exist for now. Just, poof. Also, I wanna say THANK YOU to anyone who read the previous chapter. This entire story is a project I will be hard at work at for awhile. I've already got all the chapters except for chapter five planned out, given that one needs some HEAVY edits before it's ready to go out. Especially since I wrote that at like, four in the morning one day. Actually, I made the first five at like four in the morning. Just know that the reason this is rated "M" is probably for chapter 20 or something (lolno) instead. My original plan was to stop this at chapter ten, but if you want more than that, review and let me know. Anyways, if you read my whole spiel at the end of this chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot to me to know that I don't write these for no reason. :D**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed, follow/favorite the story and me, too. I'll see you all in my JadeNep oneshot. Oh yes! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh God... This has been a long time coming, hasn't it? I swear, I'd hoped for better results on this, but it just wasn't meant to be. I'll work on completely rewording and add further descriptions from the base chapters a bit more from now on. Maybe add a few story elements. Anyways, enjoy this piece of shit.**

* * *

The introduction with Sans wasn't too eventful, just your regular conversation. But his laid-back tone, his careless attitude, and his terrible puns told me he was hiding something. I'm not fully sure if it is of any importance to me, but when did that every matter? I get answers go questions, even if it takes me years to do so!

I suppose spying on him will _eventually_ yield some form of result, but that's too slow. I have to test him. See what his extension of trust is. That ways, I can knock out two birds with one stone. However, I'd have to get to know him a bit first. Other than what I've already mentioned.

"So, Sans. Let's talk about you. Where do you reign from?" I asked. _'Reign'?_ Now that's suspicious if I've ever heard my voice.

Asriel was wimping out as usual. He'd gone off somewhere, either back to The Ruins or up to the shop just to hide. He was always a wuss.

"Oh, I'm from here. Just, not from here," he said finally.

"Now how the hell does that work?!"

"It just does, kid." He winked. Dammit, again with the winking! Skeletons don't freaking wink!

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Wink."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He winked twice, Goddammit! He was fully aware of it and was doing this just to aggravate me!

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Okay, ya caught me. Put 'er there," he said, holding his hand out. I shook his h- _FFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..._

He burst out laughing. "Hahaha, oh, the ol' 'whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand' trick! Gets 'em every time!"

He was seriously testing my patience.

"Well, sir, meeting adjourned." Oh, yes, _very_ convincing wording there, Chara! I mentally slapped myself for that damned performance.

"See ya later, kid." He waved. This guy was, for one thing, one of _the most_ annoying monster of them all so far. Not only that, I'll be damned if this will be a big plot developer for any story that may just so happen to come about. That's legitimately impossible.

Now, about those plans...

* * *

I went over everything in my mind once more. I'd spy on him, for at least a few days. Not too long. And then, I'd purposefully sabotage a branch that _looks_ convincing enough to constrict my movements and keep me from breathing, but in reality it'd be a branch that I could easily lift.

I would need to find out a few things: First, why he is able to teleport. Second, why he's so suspicious. Third, why he didn't know how to properly use a whoopee cushion. You put the God-forsaken things on a seat, not in your hand!

But either way, I still had a full plan ahead of me. _Hopefully_ it'd go off without a hitch. But, with all the thinking I was doing, Asriel took my staring into space as something to be concerned of. "Chara, are you okay?" He asked, looking quite worried.

I smiled "Why wouldn't I be?" I countered. This only seemed to concern him futher.

"Chara, what are you planning?"

"Nothing," my face fell. He read me like a book. Damn.

"I'm not so sure about that..." he said and went back to reading.

"Coward," I shot.

"Wh-what?" He was caught in a corner now. Nowhere to go.

"I said, _"Coward."_ "

"I d-don't know what you mean..."

"Earlier, with Sans. You ran off."

"Wh-who's Sans?"

"The skeleton from earlier?"

" _Oh..._ Yeah, uh, sorry..."

"It's okay. At the most, he's really just nuisance."

* * *

 **See? This isn't nearly as long as any of my other stories/chapters, but meh, writers block does quite the number on ya. When you got all the original content out you really wanted in the beginning, it becomes harder to find inspiration for new original content. But I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I'll start updating this more frequently...**


	4. Announcement

**HELLO READERS! I would like to inform you, as of this chapter going live, I will mostly be working towards a remastered version of this story, with more content per chapter and some content not included in the original. This was one of my favourites to write the original version for, but it wasn't as good as I could make it. It was merely my very basic writing skills, and the need for good Chasriel fics to be out there.**

 **That being said, I still have the original outlines, and those will be uploaded on THIS story with no edits from the original versions whatsoever. No A/N's, no added descriptions, etc. So, if you wanna go read the remaster that is, in my opinion, one of my hardest worked and best works, feel free to go and do so. I think you'll enjoy. Of course, the remastered first chapter took a little more than a week to complete, and I'll be taking a three days' worth of break to refresh my mind and get chapter two out there.**

 **I will upload outlines even for the original three of four chapters I've already uploaded, as those were heavily edited to add more content to that which was lacking. In final, I do write other content. It would be a big help if you could check those out and maybe give some feedback. I may also have a Chasriel oneshot or two for fillers in between ALBTU Remastered chapters if they take more than two weeks to produce.**

 **Anyways, keep reading, and love you guys. ~Newman**


	5. Chapter 1 Original Outline

Well, what more is there to say other than "here we begin?"

That night was a cold one. Most are in the underground, but tonight was especially cold. When I complained aloud about it, he merely scoffed and said "I don't know what you're talking about. The temperature is fine.

With that, I finally had enough of the cold. I crawled over into his bed. He was so warm. Then again, he does have fur to keep him warm.

How selfish. He was keeping all that excess body heat to himself.

"Ch-Chara... Wh-what are you doing?!" he questioned.

I merely replied with, "Keeping warm, what does it look like?"

"I-I-I..." He sighed. "There really is no stopping you is there? You just do what you want when you want to do it, don't you."

That second sentence wasn't a question. I remained silent, in fact, it was an awkward silence that passed between us for several minutes...

Oh my! It appears I've gone off into one of my rambles about that past without formal introduction... I'm Chara. This "he," that I'm referring to is my step brother, but I feel more distant yet close to him than just that...

Anyways, his name is Asriel Dreemurr and that's what you need to know now. Moving on yet again, back to my story.

The silence was broken by Asriel. But he just chuckled a little bit and we went to sleep. Toriel, Asriel's mother and my step mother, had woken us early to see the equivalent of the sun rising in the underground, but the awkward thing is that I was still in Asriel's bed trying to keep warm.

I shrugged it off and held to him tighter, receiving blush from Asriel and a chuckle from Toriel.

She always wakes us up. Why hadn't I remembered that? Oh, well. It's over and I *hopefully* won't have to relive it. I hid pretty much all emotion through Asriel's shoulder. So... warm...

Just the memory is blissful, but we'll get into that later...

"You guys look so cute..." was her only response. We both quickly got up and got dressed. I-In separate rooms of course! If you suggest we were in the same room, you are sorely mistaken.

We went out to go see what we see every morning, and since we have time before breakfast and morning chores, we went out to the place I fell from.

Let me get one thing straight, I love teasing Asriel. His reactions are so cute and he doesn't seem to mind at all...

"Chara, what were you thinking last night and earlier this morning?"

It was a sincere question. One that I wasn't prepared for.

I blushed "Um, I-I was thinking that it was pretty freaking cold and I needed some warmth of some form. As for earlier, I was just embarrassed as you were, I just hid it."

That seemed to stun him. But, unfortunately for me, only for a couple of seconds. He then had a second question to ask:

"Are you sure that's not the ONLY reason?"

He said it rather seductively as well.


	6. Chapter 2 Original Outline

Well, after breakfast that morning (which for some reason Toriel thinks that pie is good as a breakfast food) we both finished our chores quickly and we had the rest of the day to do what we wanted.

I suggested we go to Snowdin and window shopping just to make the shopkeepers mad. I always had a mischievous side...

Asriel, however wanted to take pictures. A hobby he'd developed since a little after I arrived. I felt like it was an excuse just to take pictures of me. He's got enough for you to have a separate picture of me for every day of the year! Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration. But it sure feels that way!

Anyways, we agreed we'd do his thing for about an hour or two and then move on to what I wanted to do. Though, I didn't know at the time that this short wait to go cause trouble would change my life when I got there.

Okay, I rarely reveal this secret.

I have the power to mess with time and timelines, and the ability to teleport. But who I met that day makes me feel like this was just made up by some idiot author to push the plot along when it came time to do so.

So Asriel took some... interesting photos. He caught a lot of the scenery, rather than me surprisingly. He still did snag some of me though. And at the most embarrassing and inopportune moments! I won't go into detail, though. Just to spare you of that.

We then moved on to causing mischief, but as we arrived in Snowdin, a skeleton I did not know at the time was just... there...

It was an... odd experience to spare you of the pain-staking details. he introduced himself as Sans and he eyeballed me the whole time. I shuddered, shook, and got chills down my spine through the whole conversation. He said he had a little brother, but I never saw him.

I felt that Sans was omitting information. IMPORTANT information.

Afterwards, Asriel asked,

"So, Chara. Let's get back to window shopping-"

"No," I interjected.

I immediately shot over to him and whispered in his ear my plan. I was going to spy on Sans.


End file.
